sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (Japanese: ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju za Batto) is a is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and related media. Introduced during Sonic Adventure 2 in 2001, Rouge is a jewel thief and also an occasional government spy for G.U.N. and the United Federation. A free agent regularly operating as an unrepentant criminal, Rouge can be found fighting against Sonic and his friends as often as with them, having teamed up with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Nega on more than one occasion. The bat is not above exploiting her charm and good looks if it helps her get what she wants: treasure, and lots of it. Appearances 'Sonic Adventure 2' *In Rouge's very first appearance, we see her fighting with Knuckles outside Eggman's Pyramid Base. The bat has apparently somehow stolen the Master Emerald from Angel Island, but is enjoying very little success in convincing the Guardian to just stop pursuing and let her take it. Knuckles shatters the Master Emerald to keep it out of her (and Eggman's) hands, thereby beginning both the echidna and the bat's scramble to recover the shards and rebuild it. *In addition to this, during SA2 Rouge is employed by GUN to spy on Doctor Eggman's schemes aboard the Space Colony ARK, and compile a report on Professor Gerald's Ultimate Lifeform project. To assist her infiltration, Rouge makes the appearance of teaming up with Eggman and Shadow, participating in the bombing of Prison Island and the laser destruction of the moon. However, during the Last Story Rouge reveals her true allegiance, and helps avert the colony drop during Cannon's Core. 'Sonic Heroes' *Rouge brings about the formation of Team Dark in their opening sequence of Heroes. Sneaking into a secure base looking for "Eggman's secret treasure", the bat instead finds Shadow the Hedgehog (or is it?) and E-123 Omega, both in suspended animation inside a deep storeroom. After a brief firefight, she orchestrates the trio's at least temporary alliance under the premise that they all want the same thing: to get to Eggman. Rouge serves as Team Dark's presumptive leader and Fly Type member during their first outing; her moveset includes Thunder Shoot and Dummy Ring Bomb. *Heroes was unusual for Rouge in that she sported a unique new design during this game, although the bat reverted to her SA2 getup for subsequent outings. Rouge also winks at the player, if they look at her in first person mode, which no other team does. 'Sonic Battle' *Rouge's story in Sonic Battle is the third of eight, after Tails' and before Knuckles', although chronologically, hers actually starts first, and bits and pieces of her plot crop up in other character's stories too. 3 days before the main story begins, the President of the United Federation personally assigns Rouge to investigate Emerl, an ancient war-robot stolen by Dr. Eggman. *Her search leads her to the Doctor's hideout in Gimme Shelter - at exactly the same time as a hallucinating, weakened Shadow Chaos Controls into the place. Rouge carries the "Ultimate Lifeform" out of the complex after he is taken down by a single Guard Robo, much to the bat's incredulity (and annoyance). Shadow spends most of the rest of the game babbling deliriously in his sleep inside Club Rouge, a nightclub in Night Babylon which Rouge apparently owns. *Meanwhile, the bat decides to acquire Emerl for herself, reasoning that a mimetic combat robot would make an excellent accomplice for a criminal like her. To this end, she manipulates Sonic and Tails until they accidentally assign Emerl to follow Rouge's orders. Pursued by Amy, Rouge takes the robot back to Club Rouge for training, before robbing the Emerald Town jewelry store in a daring daylight heist. Rouge's plan backfires, however, when Emerl absorbs the stolen Chaos Emerald into his systems, rather than keeping it for the bat to gloat over. Exasperated, Rouge surrenders the robot back to Sonic and flies off. 'Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game)' *Appearing as one of the partner characters in Shadow the Hedgehog (game), Rouge is found in three levels: Digital Circuit, Death Ruins, and GUN Fortress. She seems to be working for GUN all the way through the game (if you believe her). In Digital Circuit and GUN Fortress, she asks for Shadow's help in keeping the United Federation's Chaos Emeralds out of the Black Arms' hands, while in Death Ruins she's fighting alongside the regular GUN army to battle a retreating alien squad in the jungle. Artworks Artwork of Rouge the Bat Videos Videos of Rouge the Bat Voice Actors *Jennifer Hale *Jamie Marchi *Lani Minella *Kathleen Delaney *Karen Strassman Voice Sounds *''Rouge the Bat/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Rouge the Bat / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Dark